Remake: Sonics battle: Stuck in another world
by pokeman500
Summary: I will take ideas for the couples in this story. Sonic ends up in the Pokemon world
1. Chapter 1

A remake of one of my old stories that you guys might remember

**Sonics battle: Stuck in another world ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or pokemon, they belong to their rightful owners **

* * *

><p>Sonic, on the verge of collapsing, was saved when Amy threw Sonic a ring(Don't get all angry at me but I forgot a lot of stuff in Sonic, so yeah.), used the ring to turn into Super Sonic.<p>

Sonic then attacked Eggman, attempting to stop him from using the Chaos Emeralds to create a chain reaction that could end in limitless possibilities, every possibility ending in death.

Eggman, knocked down by the attack had already activated the chain reaction, the Chaos Emeralds glowed a strange crimson red.

Sonic, confused about what was happening, asked Eggman,"What have you done, Eggman? Why are the Emeralds glowing crimson red.".

"I've opened a portal to a new world, a world where i'll be free from you and the rest of your friends, i'll finally be able to be free to do what I want, wahahahaha.".

Little did Eggman know that keeping the portal open was too much of a strain on his machines, they malfunctioned, causing an explosion that would change their lives.

**The Pokemon world **

Ash had been heading towards the next ferry out of Sinnoh to get back to Kanto when he saw a bright light in the middle of the sky, near Lake Valor.

"Looks like the trip home is gonna have to wait", Ash said as he now changed his course to Lake Valor, he soon arrived but had to hide as he saw many Team Rocket grunts chaining many strange creatures.

"You can't seriously believe that you can hold us captive forever do you? Let us go and maybe Sonic will go easy on you." the pink female creature spoke, trying to get out of her chains.

"Shut up, we don't care if your unconscious boyfriend can hurt us or not, now get moving before we hurt you.", Ash recognized that voice, he crept up closer to get a better look and saw that it was James, along with him were the others, Jessie and Meowth.

"C'mon, we better get back to HQ before the police get here and before the boss gets impatient." Meowth said, Team Rocket was soon gone from Lake Valor and Ash thought about what to do.

He had to get help from his friends, he knew he couldn't do this by himself, this was going to be one hell of a mission.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the chapter was short in all, but it was all I could think of for now, and yes I did use some different stuff because I had some new ideas, but before I put them up I want to see how this one does. Seeya next time, :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 blah

**Hey, I know that it's been awhile since i've updated in all but i've had writer's block for quite a while.**

**Now let's continue this, and leave some reviews telling me what pairings you would like to happen in this.  
><strong>

**In fact if you Guys know, AssassinCity500, then you would know about his story called Xavier's Battle, anyway, he asked me in real life, since I know him in real life, and we're working together on the story and his character and team will be showing up in this, this is legal since he's letting me use his oc's in this.  
><strong>

**Sonic's Battle:Stuck in Another World**

* * *

><p>Ash had gathered his friends in Sunnyshore city and had told them what had happened, "So you see, even if we don't know them we have to help those, well, whatever those things were".<p>

"But where would they be, we can't just waste our time looking all over sinnoh or any region in fact, do you even know where they went" Misty asked.

"That's easy, we head toward Team rocket's hq, that's the only place possible that they would have gone, Misty," Ash said as he left the room to go and buy some tickets for the next ferry to Kanto.

**With Misty and the**** others**

Misty had been pissed off by Ash for trying this stunt, it was gonna be impossible trying to infiltrate the Team Rocket Base, and the others were trying to calm her down.

"Calm down Misty, you know he's right, we just can't stand around while innocent animals or Pokemon get hurt by Team Rocket", Brock said while moving closer to her.

"But don't you think this is a suicide mission, this time we could actually die or something, think about how many times we've almost died, do you really think that they won't kill us and be rid of us once and for all", Misty's fear and anger were starting to show.

"Misty, you're forgetting about Xavier, what if he shows up and helps, he'd be a very valuable asset to us in the fight against Team Rocket". Brock now moved away from her and closer to the window.

"If it was possible for him to help us then he would, but currently he's off in a war with that damn clone of his, E.X!" She was bent on proving that they were short of luck.

"Yes, well, that war isn't keeping him very pre-occupied Mist, since you haven't heard, he's been helping out other worlds as long as he has the time, I doubt that he doesn't have the time to help us." Brock was getting tired of this conversation.

"Oh is that so, well if he does show up then i'll just have to do to him what I did last time,".

"Um, Misty, that's not exactly what you should be doing to him at a time like this".

"Shut up Brock, I don't care if we're in a situation or not, it was enough to get him embarrased, so i'll gladly do it again.".

"Oh, so that's why you did _that _to him in front of everyone, even in front of the girl that likes him, you know, Neva".

"Oh, so Neva's the one that likes him, I was wondering why she always stared at him, well looks like i've got my answer, besides, he might just be what we need to knock some sense into Ash, y-" she was quickly interupted by Xavier jumping into the room through the open window.

"You know, I don't exactly like what you guys were saying about me and Neva, I don't exactly agree with gossip, and I thought you liked me Misty since you were so tempted to try me out last time I was on this world.".

"Xavier, care to explain why you were eavesdropping?", as he opened his mouth to reply he was tackled by Misty.

Misty started hitting Xavier and was about to hit him with her famous hammer but was stopped by Neva, "If you don't mind Misty, i'd rather you not hit my boyfriend, especially after hearing you mention that incident of yours.".

Brock surprised by this new piece of information walked up to Xavier and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, "Mind explaining to me how you got a girlfriend before me?".

"Well you see Brock, it's different for everyone, some people can find a girl they want to spend their time with and the feeling is mutual, and then there's some people who can't, because they spend their time trying to ask them out without getting to know them, now then, if you'll excuse me, i'll be off to find Ash." Xavier left the room and went to find Ash.

**With Xavier and Ash **

Ash saw Xavier and went over to him, "Xavier what are you doing here, I mean I thought that you were busy fighting the war against E.X,".

"Well, I was, but I got a call from the Sonic world saying that a few friends of theirs including Sonic, Amy, and Knuckles, I traced their genetic signatures to this world, and now i'm here, so Ash, if you know anything about mysterious creatures that aren't Pokemon or have seen these creatures then you must tell me."

"Uh, well, I have seen them, in fact I saw them being taken away by Team Rocket, so they'll most likely be at Team Rocket's HQ, my friends and I were actually on our way there to help them out.".

"Well then, the situation is graver than I thought it was, if Team Rocket has gotten their hands on Sonic and the others, then they're bound to try and create another project similar to Mewtwo, then again, you shouldn't be going there without us regardless, especially after they've began crossing into the boundaries of superhumans."

"What do you mean, 'SuperHuman'?"Ash asked, "Team Rocket has been operating on a little project of theirs for a very long time, ever since they lost Mewtwo, crossing into the threshold of a power that this world was never meant to know about."

"What do you mean? Why was this world not supposed to know about some type of power that would be used for superhumans? What's going on Xavier?"

"Every world has a secret of its own, some are meant to stay secret, the superhuman project is one of them, if we don't stop this then the balance of the world will be destroyed, this world is already on the verge of collapsing, if the balance is destroyed then so will the world, I may be able to revive a whole world, but when the balance of that world is destroyed so is the evidence that the world even existed."

"You must understand Ash, I cannot stand around and allow a world to be permanently destroyed, I will also not allow anyone to abduct anything that belongs to a different world and universe, every universe has enough problems going on as it is currently with the war that's been taking place, now then, i'll be waiting along with my team outside in our starfighters(Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptors)."

Xavier ran back to his ship and prepped it for launch, "You know there's going to be casualties today Xavier, with the world's balanced so on the verge of collapsing the deaths and casualties might not be fixable by you."

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to see what happens, Neva, but we can't allow any world to be permanently lost, no matter what.", Xavier got into his starfighter

"Yeah, just don't get yourself killed out there Xavier, we can't afford losing you, not during this war.", "I promise you Neva, I won't get myself killed, I don't plan on dying any time soon, now go and get into your ship, it's about time we leave to go ahead and clear a path for them."

Neva left for her ship and Xavier sealed the cockpit and tested everything one more time, waiting for the signals from the rest of his team, soon enough he'd gotten the signals and brought his ship up into the air and flew off towards Kanto along with his team.

**With Ash and his group **

They were aboard the ferry when they saw Xavier's team fly past them and onward to Kanto, Ash stared into the distance before saying, "Well, looks like they'll be handling things until we get there, c'mon guys let's get some rest.". The group agreed and left for their rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's all we've thought up for now, so just wait until then and don't forget to review and tell me what pairings you would like to be in this fanfic.<strong>

**Seeya next time.  
><strong>


	3. Author's NoteUpdate

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Just a little update on how things are going, ran into more trouble with writing the fic, but rest assured we'll have the 3rd chapter done by the end of September,**

**also, we've decided to go back and mess a little with the first 2 chapters, the chapters will be just a little bit different, so i'd say that it's worth it to go **

**back and take a look as to what was changed so that you don't get confused on anything that might get mentioned later on.**


End file.
